shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jarida
Jarida is the het ship between Merida and Jack from the Brave and Rise of the Guardians fandoms. Canon Merida and Jack never meet due to Jack being a DreamWorks character, while Merida is a Disney/Pixar character. Both Merida and Jack have a strong bond with their younger siblings, respectively, are adventurous and not afraid to fight, have blue colored eyes, even though Jackson Overland's eyes were originally brown, along with his hair, before he became Jack Frost, and commonly carry their iconic weapons with them. Jack's staff and Merida's bow were even damaged in front of them, even though Jack was able to repair his staff Elinor was able to fish Merida's bow from the fireplace. Jack is a winter spirit, while Merida has had a few encounters with spirits known as Wisps; which are small like Toothiana's tooth fairies. Along with Jack being close with the one named Baby Tooth. The two were even led to the lairs of their main antagonists, Pitch Black and Mor'du, where they encounter them. Just as Merida is close with her little brothers and has relied on their help, Jack enjoys playing with the children he makes snow days for and has rallied up Jamie's friends in order to help the Guardians. Their films also have their pasts as the prologues, before showing happy moments of Merida's childhood and Jack's human days with their families. Their films also has them being angry of the plans that were made for them, without their say in it, before certain events helped them to see that they were being selfish about them and were to find away where they can gain happiness from it. Before Merida meets the Lords and their sons Elinor gives Merida her necklace, and North shows Jack the Russian nesting doll of him he gives Jack the smallest doll that is of his center, even though the two ending up losing those items it didn't mattered when they did. Since Jack was later given his own version of it, while the spell Merida used the necklace to pay for it allowed her to become close with her mother. Each one of the four DunBroch has their own crest, just as the four Guardians of Childhood have their own marks, along with them having a single mark that stand for all of them. The three Celtic bears mark was on Elinor to Merida's necklace, while the Guardian "G" was on the shoes that the elves tried to give Jack, Tooth's fairies had even tried to give Jack a necklace that is made out of snowflakes. Jack has powers over ice and the ability to fly through the air, while the video game of Brave has Merida empowering her sword and arrows with elemental powers from four charms, where wind and ice are two of them. The Pixar video game also has Merida traveling through icy locations and jumping across half frozen rivers, just has Jack has been to a few cold places in the world and has used his powers to walk across water. Both of the video games on their 2012 films, even has them fighting monsters that take many forms. Similarities and Comparisons * The two conflicting personalities could definitely lead to some very interesting interactions and tensions. * Others try to argue that Jack is over 300 years old, compared to Merida who is only 16 years old. This is a popular trope in fiction pairing an immortal with a mortal (as an immortal vampire with a simple mortal human), the tragedy of their separation through the test of time a prefereabl tool for drama and tragedy. Fanon The crossover pairing is one of the het ships of the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons fandom, where the two are members of the Big 4 along with Hiccup from How to Train Your Dragon and Rapunzel from Tangled. The two are sometimes shipped as the two are the only ones out of the Big 4 who are single at the end of their movies, but like Hiccunzel the pairing is less popular than Jackunzel and Mericcup. On AO3, the pairing is the third most popular ship for Merida. In fanon, the two are often portrayed as clashing as both are strongly opinionated. The two are compared to fire and ice, being competitive and clashing yet drawn together. Even when not portrayed as a romantic ship, Jack and Merida are often portrayed as close friends with some competition between the two. As a pairing consisting of two members of the Big 4, Jarida appears in many AU scenarios. One AU is the Titanic AU, where Jack is cast as Jack Dawson and Merida as Rose. The Nightmare Before Christmas AU sometimes involves Jack and Merida as Jack Skellington and Sally, respectively. In a Seasons AU the two are often portrayed as summer and winter, the two opposite seasons. Before season two of the Miraculous Ladybug series was released, some fans had Merida and Jack as the holders of the Fox and Peacock Miraculouses in a ML AU. The two have also been cast in a Aladdin and Peter Pan AU, since many see Jack giving Merida a chance to fly in the air with him so he can help her feel free from her controlling life, in which commonly casts Jack and Merida as Aladdin and Jasmine and Peter Pan and Wendy Darling. Due to the modern setting in Rise of the Guardians compared to Brave, Merida is sometimes portrayed with the more modern looking clothes that her Netizen version wears in Ralph Breaks the Internet. Netizen Merida could also hang out with a fanon Netizen version of Jack from a DreamWorks website. Alternatively, their interactions happen in DunBroch, as early concept art shows the location with snow. Due to this, some fan fiction writers include Jack frequently visiting DunBroch due to its harsh winters and meeting Merida. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Jack/Merida tag on FanFiction.Net DEVIANT ART : : : : TUMBLR : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : WIKIS : on the Trivia * Both of their films came out in 2012. Gallery Titanic_AU_Together_by_Fate221.jpg Jarida - The Nightmare Before Christmas AU by kiome-yasha.jpg Come_on_Princess_by_Hubedihubbe.png Jarida_by_the-stroke-of-a-pen-blog.jpg Jarida Ladybug AU by morisum.jpg